Son seul objectif
by Neferete
Summary: Elle avait passé quatre jours dans le désert, quatre jours et trois nuits dans le froid sec des montagnes Afghane. Quatre jours et trois nuits de surveillance, localiser le Fantôme Blanc ne sera pas une chose simple, les derniers renseignements donnés, n'avaient abouti à rien, seulement à un inconfort grandissant dans sa tête et dans son corps…(attention, spoiler saison 5)
1. Chapter 1

**Eh bien voilà, je me suis lancé, voici ma première Fan fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour le moment elle ne contiendra que 3 chapitres, mais j'ai quelques idées de suite (avec plus d'action)… Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire sincèrement ce que vous en pensé, comme on dit « on apprend de ses erreurs » **

**Et je tien à dire un grand merci à mon homme pour avoir corrigé mes fautes. (sauf ici, donc désolé) Mais aussi à mimi yuy1 et rockandlol (les pros de la fic!) pour leurs conseils et leurs corrections, (et surtout leurs gentillesses... plein de bisous les filles!) sans elles j'aurais eu trop honte de posté une fic pleines de fautes... **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture…**

**Bien évidement NCIS : LA ne m'appartient pas, ni même leurs personnages…**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Elle avait passé quatre jours dans le désert, quatre jours et trois nuits dans le froid sec des montagnes afghanes. Quatre jours et trois nuits de surveillance, localiser le Fantôme Blanc ne serait pas une chose simple, les derniers renseignements donnés, n'avaient abouti à rien, seulement à un inconfort grandissant dans sa tête et dans son corps. Elle avait les lèvres tellement sèches que le simple fait de parler la faisait souffrir. Comme si ouvrir la bouche lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les lèvres avec un couteau. Et le sable mêlé au vent lui donnait le sentiment que des milliers d'aiguilles s'abattaient sur son visage…

Un mois et demi ! Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'elle était là, et rien n'avait avancé. Plus le temps passait et plus elle avait l'impression que cette mission ne finirait probablement jamais. Le pire était vivre dans la peur constante d'être prise dans une embuscade. Les ennemis ici, ne portaient pas que des treillis, des casques, ni même de simples fusils. Non, ici il fallait craindre tout et tout le monde... La femme qui tenait son bébé dans les bras, l'enfant portant un sceau d'eau ou même le vieillard fumant tranquillement son tabac sur le pas de sa porte… Cette insécurité permanente était sans doute la chose la plus désagréable qu'elle est vécue…

Son unique lieu de « refuge » était ce camp qui n'abritait que des personnes aussi froides que ce pays… Une seule personne pouvait figurer parmi ses « amis » : Vostanik Sabatino. Certes ils n'étaient pas amis, comme elle pouvait l'être avec son équipe, mais il était la seule personne à lui adresser la parole, mis à part les bonjours de rigueur.

Ces quatre jours passés sur les hauteurs de l'Hindu Kush avec lui l'avaient au moins un peu divertie. Sabatino n'avait pas l'humour de Deeks, mais il lui avait quand même fait passer du « bon » temps. Elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à comprendre comment il pouvait se fondre dans ce décor aussi facilement, sans se plaindre ni même se languir de son Pays, du moins oralement.

« Vous finirez par vous y faire ! » avait-il fini par lui dire.

« Non ! Il en est hors de question » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire amer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils finirent par rentrer bredouilles de cette surveillance. On était le 7 Janvier et le camp recommençait à retrouver l'activité d'avant les fêtes. À 23H tout le monde était dans ses quartiers. Sabatino et Kensi franchirent le seuil du camion opérationnel, elle jura que par une bonne douche et un bon lit…

La seule personne encore debout à cette heure se dirigea vers Sabatino et le gratifia d'un bonsoir des plus chaleureux. _Mince! Je ne savais pas qu'Harris était capable de sourire…_

« Bonsoir, agent Blye ». Ce bonjour ne fut pas aussi chaleureux que celui réservé à Sabatino, mais elle s'en contenta.

Elle répondit d'un simple « Bonsoir » en retour.

« Je vais prendre une douche, j'ai l'impression d'avoir ramené avec moi tout le sable Afghan ». Elle fit un petit signe de la tête à Sabatino, qui voulait tout simplement dire « bonsoir » et parti.

« Alors ? Comment t'en es-tu sorti avec l'agent Blye ? » Dis curieusement Harris à Sabatino.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit vraiment des plus sociable ». Le petit sourire qu'elle fit, suffis à lui faire comprendre que Kensi ne faisait clairement pas partis de ces amis.

« Vraiment ? On dirait que tu n'as pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle avant ? Car elle est plutôt une personne très agréable et sympathique… »

« Sérieux ? Sympathique ? On ne doit pas parler de la même personne… ». Là, il est clair que Sabatino commençait à ne pas apprécier le comportement de sa collègue.

« Te connaissant, tu n'as pas dû lui laisser beaucoup de chance de s'exprimer… Kensi est loin d'être la personne que tu décris, Rachel »

« Me dis pas que tu as le béguin pour elle ? » elle ne cachât pas son rire qui était loin d'être agréable à voir.

« Tu te fous de moi Rachel ? » il n'appréciait pas la tournure que cette discussion prenait « ça n'a rien avoir avec ça ! Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concernerait »

« De toute façon, tu n'as aucune chance, elle est aussi froide que son fusil » répliqua Harris d'un ton sournois.

« Je préfère qu'on en reste là, avant que cette discussion ne tourne mal ». Sabatino se dirigea furieusement vers sa couchette, la douche attendra…

Les murs de ce camion étaient loin d'être épais. Bien qu'elle apprécia que Sabatino ait pris sa défense, et qu'habituellement, elle ne se préoccupait guère de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle, ces propos l'avaient clairement touchée. Peut-être que le mal du pays, de ses amis… de Deeks…, devenait de plus en plus pesant et commençait sérieusement à la perturber.

Elle était là, seule dans sa douche avec pour seule compagnie ses larmes…

Rachel avait peut-être raison, même Deeks lui avait dit que sa « carapace » était une armure bien plus solide que le Kevlar. Elle s'était tellement employée pendant des années à construire cette cuirasse, qu'elle avait oublié à quel point cela l'avait exclu du monde civilisé. Les seules nouvelles rencontres qu'elle avait pu faire , tournaient toujours autour de son boulot…

Un coup à la porte la fit sortir de ses pensées

« Agent Blye ? Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais l'eau est une denrée rare dans le secteur ! »

Elle était tellement plongée dans ces pensées qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçue du temps qu'elle avait passé sous cette douche, et il fallait que ce soit Harris qui lui rappelle…

« Euh ! Oui désolée, je sors tout de suite… » Elle se sécha et s'habilla rapidement puis sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa couchette. Cette nuit risquait d'être encore plus longue que celles passées autour d'un feu de camp improvisé, dans une pseudo maison en ruine ou une grotte froide et humide… Mais au prix de nombreuses pensées négatives, Kensi finit quand même pas s'endormir.

* * *

**A très bientôt pour le chapitre deux !**

**N'oubliez pas la petite review je prends même les négatives !**

**Neferete.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui ont lus mon histoire, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite...**

**Merci encore à rockandoll pour la relecture !**

**NCIS :LA ne m'appartient pas et les personnages non plus, je les rends donc à la fin de ce chapitre…(promis !)**

**J'ai oublié de prévenir aussi (désolé) que cette fic contient évidement des Spoilers sur la saison 5…**

**Merci aussi à Densi-Sunshine(Guest) pour ça review… **

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ce fut une nuit des plus désagréables. rythmé par des cauchemars, le réveil fut donc difficile. Un café était pour le moment, la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête, elle se leva, s'habilla et sortit chercher son café, elle passa devant toute l'équipe qui était déjà en pleine activité.

« Bonjour ! » Fut le seul mot qu'elle put sortir pour le moment. On verra après le café se dit-elle… Kensi arriva dans la cuisine et se servit un café. Sabatino était assis à la table juste à côté.

« La nuit n'a pas l'air de t'avoir fait du bien, tu as les yeux rouges… »

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu le nouveau tutoiement que Sabatino lui réserva. Ce n'est pas que ça la dérangeait, c'est juste, qu'elle n'avait pas oublié la discussion qu'il avait pu avoir hier soir avec Harris, quand il n'avait pas nié avoir le béguin pour elle.

« Des mauvais rêves c'est tout… »

« Kensi, je… »

« Non ! Écoute je n'ai pas envie de parler de quoi que ce soit pour le moment, j'ai juste besoin de boire mon café, tranquillement.» C'est sur ces paroles, qu'elle se leva brusquement et pris prit son manteau, puis sorti boire son Café à l'extérieur, dans la paix des camions et autres Hummers circulant dans le camp.

« Alors ? Déçus ? » Rachel avait bien évidement assisté à la scène

« De quoi parles-tu, Rachel ? »

«Ta petite amie n'a pas l'air d'être du matin ». Elle s'adossa au placard de la cuisine.

« Rachel ! Kensi n'est pas ma petite amie et ne le sera jamais, arrête avec ça » Il se leva, ne voulant pas continuer cette discussion. La fuite n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais dans les camps comme ceux-là, les conflits n'étaient pas les bienvenus, et même si, le chemin que Rachel voulait prendre avec lui était clairement pas le bon, il ne lui fera surement pas le plaisir de l'y suivre.

« Ah oui? Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu la défends ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » il entra dans une fureur qu'il eut du mal à contrôler. « Qu'a-t-elle fait ? RIEN ! Tu ne la connais même pas ! » Ils s'étaient tous tournés vers Sabatino. « Elle débarque dans un pays hostile avec pour seul repère affectif, des gens méfiants envers elle et insatiable. On l'a catapulté ici sans prévenir, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire au revoir aux personnes qu'elle aime ! Vous devriez tous la soutenir pour une mission qu'aucun d'entre vous ne serait capable d'accomplir, voulez-vous que je vous rappelle ce qui est arrivé à son prédécesseur ? » Rachel baissa les yeux. « On est dans le même bateau ici ! Alors faites en sortent qu'on s'en sorte tous vivant ! Cette hostilité envers elle, ne nous apportera rien de bon, alors avant de tirer la moindre conclusion, apprenez à la connaître… » Sur ce point final, il les quitta pour retrouver Kensi.

Ils étaient tous là, figés dans leurs propres conneries, Harris la première…

Kensi s'était installée à une des tables longeant le camion, avec son café qui lui réchauffait les mains, cette journée allait être pour elle l'une des plus dures de son séjour…

« Je peux m'assoir? » Sabatino s'était présenté devant elle

« Oui bien sûr…je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure, je me suis emportée pour rien »

« Aurais-je la chance de savoir pourquoi ? » Sabatino s'assit face à elle.

Kensi était des plus réticente à lui expliquer et n'osa vraiment pas prendre la parole

« Tu nous a entendus hier ? Rachel et moi. »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me tracasse vraiment pour le moment ». Même si c'était bien ce qu'il l'avait fait pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit…

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu ne veux pas, juste…sache, que ça pourrait te faire du bien… »

«… C'est juste qu'il y a un an, jour pour jour, j'avais promis à quelqu'un qu'on passerait cette journée ensemble… et je suis là, là…ou je ne devrais pas être … »

« Et tu devrais être où en ce moment ? »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. « À L.A. avec mon… » Elle avait du mal à sortir ces simples mots et c'est Sabatino qui lui donna :

« Petit-ami ? »

« Je…ouais, mon petit-ami… aujourd'hui on est le 8 janvier, c'est son anniversaire et je ne suis pas là-bas avec lui… » Les larmes finirent par couler. « Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de lui dire au revoir. Je suis partie alors que nous commencions juste à comprendre ce qu'il nous arrivait … »

« Deeks ? »

Elle lui fit signe « oui » de la tête.

« J'ai toujours dis que travailler avec toi, voulait forcément dire « tomber amoureux» »

Cette remarque finie enfin par faire apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de Kensi.

« Je suis persuadé qu'il comprendra, ça serrait un idiot sinon… et même si je ne le connais pas très bien, je suis persuadé qu'il doit être dans le même état que toi en ce moment! Logique avec une petite amie comme toi… »

Le simple sourire du début se transforma en un rire mêlé à ces larmes.

« Ça m'étonnerait pas ! C'est un éternel Romantique! Merci Vostanik, ça m'a fait du bien. »

« Mais je t'en prie… Par contre ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom… On ne peut pas dire que mes parents m'ont gâté avec ça… » Enfin les rires de Kensi se firent plus prononcés.

« Vosti, Tanik ou Niky ? »

« Ha,ha,ha ! Sabatino c'est très bien ! »

« J'aime bien Niky moi ! »

« Sabatino ! »

« OK ! Sabatino, mais appeler quelqu'un par son nom de famille ça fait tellement « sérieux »»

« Tu appelles bien ton petit-copain par son nom de famille ! »

« Touché». Cette conversation avait comme même fini par lui faire du bien…

« Merci »

« De rien ! Allez viens, rentrons, il fait froid »

On ne peut pas dire que cette perspective l'enchantait, retourner dans la fosse aux lions ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement…

« T'inquiète pas, si il y'en a un qui bronche, je le descends ! »

« Ok, je te suis »

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le camion, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux…

« Euh ! Agent Blye ? » Kensi se tourna vers Harris. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu avec cette expression ! On aurait dit une petite fille à qui en avait donné une punition… « Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement, je n'ai pas été des plus sympathiques avec vous et j'en suis sincèrement navrée »

_Ouah !_ Elle n'en croyait pas ces oreilles…devant son expression des plus surprise, Harris continua sur sa lancée :

« Nous voudrions vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Je sais, c'est un peu tard, mais vous connaissez l'expression « mieux vaut tard… que jamais ? Booker est en train de nous préparer un bon petit plat d'accueil »

« Avec ses propres aliments ? » bien évidement cette phrase avait était dit sur un ton d'humour que tout le monde avait compris.

« Vous voyez ! Elle est même très drôle ! » Lança Sabatino.

« Je serais ravis de participer à ce repas, merci. » et les deux femmes se serrèrent la main, pour ce qui pourrait être (peut-être) une nouvelle amitié…

* * *

**La suite Mercredi 8 janvier ! Et je tiens aussi à dire, même si cette histoire ce terminera au 3éme chapitre...,cette fic auras une suite.(Mon cerveau a eu une envie de continuer…) Mais pas de publication avant de l'avoir terminer... plus de détaille à la fin du 3éme chapitre...**

**A++**

**Nef**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Ce chapitre vas donc clôturer cette fic, elle est une sorte de préquel à ma prochaine histoire…**

**Je souhaite encore et toujours remercier Rockandoll pour ça relecture et la correction, merci aussi à mimi yuy1 qui m'a encouragé et inspiré (oui, oui sans toi je m'y serais jamais mise…) et à mon Homme pour ces critiques constructives…**

**NCIS :LA ne m'appartient pas, et leurs personnages non plus…**

**Bonne lecture…**

* * *

Chapitre 3

La tension qui régnait depuis son arrivée, était en partie retombée. Il était évident que tout ne pouvait pas être réglé en un claquement de doigt. Il faudrait un peu de temps pour faire enfin connaissance, mais le premier pas de Harris était plutôt encourageant.

Brooker avait effectivement pu préparer un bon repas de ses propres mains et même si ce fut qu'un simple plat de macaroni au fromage, ce fut de loin le repas le plus réconfortent depuis qu'elle était ici, mis à part le fameux vautour de Sabatino. Plus coriace que les pants des montagnes qu'ils les entouraient. Sabatino avait pourtant bien cuisiné mais il est clair que cette bestiole ne risquait pas de disparaître de la surface du globe, avec pour cause, une chasse intensive…

Ils étaient donc tous attablés à profiter des anecdotes et expériences de chacun, la plupart d'entre eux étaient là depuis plusieurs mois, non par choix, mais parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs dans leur domaine : analystes, agents du renseignement, cartographes…Même s'ils ne ressemblaient en rien à des paramilitaires surentrainés et surarmés, sans eux, tout le monde marcherait à l'aveuglette… Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusque-là, Kensi s'aperçut qu'ils étaient soudés et que la perte de Sanders les avaient énormément touché, d'où l'hostilité envers elle à son arrivée... Ils avaient un besoin frénétique de s'en prendre à quelqu'un et ce fut cette pauvre Kensi. Ils étaient désolés de ce qu'ils avaient fait et se promis de rattraper leurs erreurs…

A présent, le plus froid et le plus distant était Brooker. Mise à part quelques sourires, il n'avait pas été des plus causants. Il avait même fini par quitter la table avant la fin du repas, pour se cloîtrer dans une des petites pièces vitrées du camion. Kensi pouvait le voir travailler frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur…

« Brooker n'est pas aussi sauvage qu'on pourrait le penser » : dit Rachel qui avait suivi le regard de Kensi. « Il est juste une bête de travail. Il ne peut pas se passer de son ordinateur plus de dix minutes… Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir… »

« Non, je lui en veux pas ! C'est juste que j'ai du mal à le cerner… »

« Vous finirez par l'apprécier, j'en suis sûr». Rachel finit par se lever de table. Il était temps de se remettre au travail…

Kensi avait encore une chose importante à faire. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa couchette pour récupérer l'objet, qui pour le moment, était le plus important à ses yeux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas abuser de son utilisation. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial et elle n'allait pas s'en priver… C'est avec une main fermement attachée à cet objet qu'elle sortit du camion. Elle s'isola de tout et de tous et s'installa vers l'extrémité nord du camp. Uniquement les camions stationnés pouvaient lui tenir compagnie.

Elle s'assit sur une caisse en bois et regarda cet objet pendant de longues minutes. Il avait été le plus beau de ces cadeaux pour Noël. Elle ne remerciera jamais assez Hetty pour ce présent. Il était le seul lien entre elle et Deeks.

Il était environ une heure du matin à Los Angeles. Il y avait de grande chance qu'elle le réveille, mais elle voulait aussi être la première à lui parler. C'est avec excitation et appréhension qu'elle finit par appuyer sur la touche de raccourci de son numéro.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

Deeks s'était couché de bonne heure ce soir-là. La journée avait été difficile. Surtout quand un militaire avait décidé de prendre en otage toute une classe, pour seul motif que sa femme lui avait demandé le divorce. Il avait décidé de récupérer de force sa fille à l'école maternelle, ce qui, en voyant l'état du Marine, n'avait surement pas été accepté par la directrice de l'école.

C'est à partir de là que tout s'est dégradé… Le lieutenant Thomas finit par sortir son arme de service, pour tirer sur la directrice, la blésant à l'épaule. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, il se dirigea rapidement vers la classe de sa fille. Mais l'alerte fut rapidement donnée par le gardien qui avait entendu le coup de feu. Et c'est ainsi qu'à peine sortit de la classe avec sa fille, qu'il entendit les premières sirènes de Police. Dans moins de deux minutes le quartier sera bouclé.

Il a fallu six heures à l'équipe pour résonner le Marine, qui avait fini par se rendre sans trop de difficulté, mis à part un œil amoché et un poignet en vrac pour Deeks. Il se demanda comment un père pouvait prendre en otage toute une classe parce que sa femme le quittait… Faire du mal à des enfants par pure vengeance était pour lui impensable. Les hommes pouvaient se conduire vraiment comme des abrutis parfois. Il en a eu l'expérience toute son enfance, son père savait parfaitement qu'il était le point faible de sa femme…

Ce fut à un moment entre le rêve et la réalité, qu'il entendit une sonnerie qui ne fut pourtant pas celle de son téléphone. Peut-être qu'il était encore en train de rêver ? Mais c'est au fur et à mesure que cette sonnerie retenti qu'il comprit que ça n'avait rien avoir avec un rêve. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il pensa au téléphone satellite qu'Hetty lui avait offert…

« Kensi ! »

Il saisit le téléphone qu'il avait mis (comme tous les soirs) sur sa table de chevet :

« Kensi !? »

« Bonjour la marmotte ! Tu en as mis du temps à répondre… »

« Euh…. Ouais…désolé c'est que… » Il était un peu surpris de sa réaction. _L'humour ? Franchement ? « Sérieux Kens ce n'est pas ton fort… »_Sourit-il en lui-même.

« Deeks ! Je me doutais bien que tu dormais…je suis désolée de te réveiller, c'est juste que je voulais être la première… »

« La première … ? » ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Bon anniversaire, Deeks »

« …Je…ouah ! Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça, mer…merci Kensi » il avait complétement oublié son anniversaire « c'est vrai c'est demain… »

« Non, Deeks c'est aujourd'hui ! Il n'est qu'une heure du matin chez toi, mais pour moi ça fait déjà un moment que c'est ton anniversaire ! Je n'ai pas pu attendre ce soir, enfin le matin pour toi… »

« Je suis content que tu n'es pas attendu, j'adore être réveillé en pleine nuit pour qu'on me fête mon anniversaire. Surtout si c'est toi. »

« Deeks, je suis désolée de pas être encore là pour ton anniversaire…je… » Ses mots commençaient à devenir moins sûr au fur et à mesure que ses larmes progressaient…

« Kens, ce n'est rien, je sais parfaitement que tu n'y es pour rien… »

« Je m'étais promis d'être là et de te faire passer un bon anniversaire, mais je suis coincée dans ce putain de désert Deeks ! Si tu savais à quel point ça me bouffe ! » Les larmes avaient fini par couler.

« Kensi… Je comprends ce que tu ressens, parce que c'est ce que je vis ici aussi, sans toi. Mais sache que pour moi tout se passe bien. » tentât il de la rassurer. « Tu me manques, mais je gère, alors s'il te plaît calme toi. Je ne crois pas que de te mettre dans cet état, t'apportera du réconfort… Alors profitons de ce moment rien qu'à nous, ils sont tellement rare… » Les paroles de Deeks étaient calmes et posées, bien sûr ça le tuait de l'entendre sangloter au téléphone, mais se lamenter n'apportera rien de bon, surtout à Kensi, perdue dans ces montagnes de désert, rien de mieux pour perdre la tête…

«Ouah ! J'ai toujours su que c'était toi qui arriverai à rester calme dans ces moments-là »

« Il faut bien qu'il y en est un de nous deux qui garde les pieds sur terre! » Souriant à sa propre remarque…

« Deeks ! Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout ». Le petit rire de Kensi ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Deeks.

« Je gâche rien puisque tu ris ! »

Prenant conscience de ce qu'elle allait dire, elle respira un bon coup avant de reprendre la parole.

« Deeks, je sais que je t'ai dit d'être patient avec moi…qu'il me faudrait sûrement du temps pour gérer notre « truc » mais ici, j'ai eu le temps de penser à pas mal de choses, entre autre à nous… »

« Entre autre ?... »

« Deeks ! Je suis sérieuse là ! »

« Ok, excuse-moi, donc tu pensais à nous… »Il ne savait clairement pas à quoi s'attendre. Rien de mauvais, il s'en doutait, mais il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce qu'il se passait.

« Il y a une chose que je suis sûre par rapport à « nous ». J'ai des sentiments pour toi bien trop important pour en douter…et…je… » _Pourquoi ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas sortir ! Ce n'est pas compliqué…_

Deeks l'entendit prendre une grande respiration.

« Deeks ! Je t'aime ! »

Dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas à « ça » serrait mentir, mais entendre Kensi lui dire c'est trois mots lui avait carrément coupé le souffle…

« Deeks ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Je…euh…oui c'est que…ouah, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! J'ai toujours pensé que je serai le premier à le dire… »

«…Parce que c'est moi qui est un problème de communication… ? » dit-elle en souriant

« Ouais ! En quelque sorte … »

« Sauf, que c'est toi qui ne dis jamais ce que tu penses ! Alors je peux toujours attendre pour l'entendre ! » Cette fois, son rire devint plus marqué.

« _Touché ! _Je t'aime aussi Kensi ! » dit-il avec sérieux.

Elle aussi fut surprise, la conversation avez pris une tournure humoristique et là il sortait ce qu'il ressentait comme ça sans prévenir. Lui aussi était doué pour les surprises…

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants savourant ce moment qui aurait pu être gênant, mais qui ne le fut pas… Même s'ils ne se voyaient pas, ils savaient parfaitement ce que l'autre faisait… Deeks était sûrement en train de sourire bêtement, alors que Kensi rougissait comme une ado lors de son premier flirt.

« Kensi ? » Sabatino était arrivé par derrière sans faire du bruit. Elle fut surprise.

«Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur c'est juste que Brooker a trouvé de nouvelles infos … »

« Ok ! J'en ai pour deux minutes » Elle fit un signe à Sabatino qui reparti en direction du camion.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Deeks n'avait pas pu entendre toute la conversation

« Je vais devoir te laisser, je suis désolée… »

« C'est moi ou j'ai bien cru entendre l'agent Sabatino ? »

« Deeks ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas parler de ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Ho, je sais, c'est juste que Sabatino est là-bas avec toi… »

« …et que tu préfèrerais être là, plutôt que lui ? Jaloux ? »

« Je peux entendre ton sourire mesquin Kensi ! Et oui je suis Jaloux ça te choque ? »

« Non, bien au contraire, j'aime bien ! Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime et Sabatino n'est pas un problème pour toi ! Il est juste un ami qui m'a beaucoup aidé ces temps-ci »

« Ok ! Alors s'il t'a aidé, je lui suis redevable… »

« Ça sonne pas très convaincant… » _Bon, il était temps de changer de sujet_ « Je dois vraiment y aller Deeks, j'espère pouvoir te rappeler rapidement… »

« Oui moi aussi, tu me manques déjà, bien que c'était déjà le cas avant et que… »

« Deeks ! »

« Excuse-moi, je te laisse c'est juste… dure de te dire au revoir…fait attention à toi, je t'aime »

« Moi aussi… au revoir Deeks, bon anniversaire et fait bien attention à toi aussi, sinon, dis à Sam et Callen que je leurs botterai le cul ! »

« Promis ! Bye ! »

« Bye »

Et le bip qu'entendit Deeks lui fit bien comprendre que l'appelle était bel et bien terminé…

_« Et comment je vais dormir après ça ? »._

Kensi avait fini par raccrocher. Elle savait très bien que si elle avait laissé ce privilège à Deeks, ils seraient certainement encore au téléphone… Bien qu'elle fût déçue de devoir finir si rapidement cette conversation, elle sentit surtout un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Elle lui avait dit, elle ne comptait pas vraiment lui dire aujourd'hui, mais elle avait eu besoin de le faire et ça lui avait fait du bien. Peut-être, à présent que les choses étaient claires entre eux, elle allait pouvoir enfin aller de l'avant pour cette mission et la finir au plus vite, pour pouvoir rejoindre Deeks. C'est son seul objectif...

FIN.

* * *

**Et voilà donc la fin ! Je suis en train d'écrire une fic-suite (ça ce dit ?), il y aura moins de Densi et plus d'intrigue et d'angoisse, mais nos deux tourtereaux ( ?) serons comme même au centre de cette histoire qui va tout « simplement » raconter le retour de Kensi… (Pas tout simplement en fait lol !...)**

**Bah oui ! Au vus des spoilers, je doute qu'on est droit à un feu d'artifice émotionnelle où tout se passera bien…**

**Mais cette suite ne sera pas pour maintenant car je souhaite la finir avant de la publier… Par contre elle devrait logiquement être fini de publié avant l'épisode 518… donc avant Mars (bien avant même)**

**3 chapitres sont déjà écris et elle devrait en avoir 4 de plus…à 1 ou 2 près…lol !**

**Sur-ce, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus avec cette première fanfic…**

**A bientôt,**

**Nef ^_^**


End file.
